Two Can Play That Game
by PhUnGuY
Summary: There's a new enemy in town...or is it? WHO is it? Can Mario stop this new villain before it's too late? He won't be able to do it on his own...R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story from me.....hope ya like it! *If it seems confusing at first, I'll explain it...usually when I'm introducing a new character, I'll usually have them make a lil statement, or say something, and then I'll pause the story and give a lil insight on the character, and explain the situation with him/her.  
  
  
  
~*Two Can Play That Game*~  
  
  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CROWN?!"  
  
-Well, yall know who that could be. None other than, Princess Peach Toadstool, in another one of her *moods*. But this time it may be serious...  
  
"I can't find it anywhere!"  
  
-And this right here is the one and only Toad, personal assistant known for his award winning lack of bravery.  
  
"TRY OVER THERE!"  
  
"I'm looking I'm looking!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MOVING FAST ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The next thing ya know, a huge explosion occurred in the castle.  
  
"WE'RE BEING INVADED!"  
  
-Here's another one. This is the chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom...should something happen to him, Peach is then given permission to take over as ruler.  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
~Note: Rewind the clock a lil, back to where Peach began screaming. This is all occurring at the same time!  
  
  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
There was a loud thump, and then  
  
"MARIO! I-A TOLD YOU NOT-A TO SET-A THE ALARM CLOCK-A TODAY!!!!"  
  
-This one should be kinda obvious...It's Luigi! Sidekick A.K.A. The Green Machine. If you look closely in the corner there, you can see this giant vacuum...  
  
"I'M-A SORRY! DON'T-A YELL AT-A ME!!!"  
  
-If you don't know this one, you need help. It's Mario! The Knight without the shining armor! The Knight with Overalls and Red Cap!  
  
"I'M NOT-A YELLING!"  
  
The next thing ya know, BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**Back at the castle**  
  
"OH HELL!!!! THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Peach screamed.  
  
"Everyone man your positions! Take formation!!!!" Toad yelled.  
  
Everywhere there were frantic Toads running around, a few of them ran straight into each other...but that's not the point. Peach, the chancellor, and Toad ran up the stairs to the tower, where Bowser had once hid.  
  
"TOAD! I WANT YOU TO SEND A MESSAGE TO THE WHOLE TOWN! TELL THEM TO STAY IN THEIR HOMES! WE DON'T WANT ANY CASUALTIES THIS TIME!"  
  
"Right away ma'am!"  
  
*Who knew Peach was so....strategic?*  
  
"THE SECOND YOU SEE THE ENEMY, ATTACK!"  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
*Rewind the clock again*  
  
"What-a was that-a?!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not-a sure! It-a sounded like it-a came from the castle!"  
  
Mario and Luigi ran out and hopped into the pipe and got transported to directly in front of the castle. As soon as they appeared out of the pipe, they were being fired at with fireballs, spikey balls, giant pills, bob- ombs, and an assortment of other weapons.  
  
"AAAAAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!"  
  
"Calm down!" Luigi said, as he smacked Mario. "We'll have to take the secret entrance"  
  
"There's piranha in the moat-a!"  
  
"We'll have to take that chance!"  
  
They hopped in the moat and managed to avoid the piranha...but the door was jammed!  
  
"Now what-a?!"  
  
"WATCH OUT-A!"  
  
A piranha bit Mario and he jumped straight out of the water.  
  
"Why don't-a we try the front-a door?"  
  
Mario pushed the door and walked in. The halls were unusually quiet...except for the noise going on outside. Luigi followed him. Another explosion occurred, and it knocked Mario and Luigi straight off their feet.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?!"  
  
-What the....Fox?! What the hell is he doing in my story?!  
  
"Whoops...wrong story..."  
  
"Yea you better run! We'll see you in the arena!"  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
*Reset the clock all the way back to the beginning of this story*  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAH! I'M GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
-This is the king of evil. The evil of all evil....the most feared creature...or is he? It's King Bowser Koopa...he has smoking issues.  
  
"Calm down you idiot it's just a single explosion!"  
  
-His assistant, Kammy Koopa, Bowser's right-hand-man (or woman?) who probably should be queen (and the most feared), but isn't. She's smarter and braver...  
  
"Explosion? WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE EXPLOSIONS! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO CREATE EXPLOSIONS!"  
  
"Would you shut up and give me time to think? We're OBVIOUSLY being attacked."  
  
"ATTACKED?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Oh no...I'm panicking! I need a cigarette."  
  
Bowser lit up a cigarette and started puffing it down...the speed he's doin it can't be safe in ANY way...  
  
"Where the hell did that bomb come from? I can't get any sort of reading from this damn computer!"  
  
"Why don't you try using your MAGIC?"  
  
"Finally, an idea of yours that'll work!"  
  
She said a spell and a map of the whole world came up. She zoomed in on the Mushroom Kingdom and got a trace of where the bomb came from.  
  
"It came from...what the hell?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's the first chapter....whatcha think? Please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I've decided that I WILL make this a series...I was only gonna make this like 3 or 4 chapters long, but a friend of mine kept buggin me bout this so I'm makin it long and spacing it out for my revenge....I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"It came from....what the hell?"  
  
"What is it?" Bowser said, puffing fearfully on his cigarette.  
  
"It came from Princess Peach's castle!"  
  
The look on Bowser's face went blank, and his cigarette- which was barely finished- burned extremely quickly until the ashy end of the cigarette elongated (which happened pretty quickly) and reached Bowser's lips. He started coughing and hacking up in an ashy fit.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE! IT JUST CAN'T BE! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT DOES THINGS LIKE THIS!"  
  
"Well, my magic NEVER lies."  
  
"IT JUST CAN'T BE! Oh no! I'm panicking again! I need another cigarette" He said as he lit up another one.  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
*Reset the clock...again*  
  
"Gotta get the message to the town. Gotta get the message to the town! GOTTA GET THE MESSAGE TO TH---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toad tripped and fell down the spiraling flight of stairs. He flew off of one of them and landed straight into the door, and he slowly slid down to the last step. The door slid open and...  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
*Rewind the clock to Mario and Luigi*  
  
"Where is everyone?" Mario asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
Toad stumbled through a door and ran straight into Mario and Luigi.  
  
"Toad! What's-a going on?!"  
  
"We're being attacked! I've got to get this message out to the town!"  
  
And with that, Toad ran straight out the door.  
  
"Attacked-a? By who?" Mario asked...again.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Let's-a go to the tower. That-a has to be where Peach is."  
  
They went up the stairs and up to the tower, where they found the Princess and the Chancellor and this really really cool looking computer system.  
  
"Since-a when do you have this?" Mario said.  
  
Peach jumped about 2 feet in the air.  
  
"Mario, Luigi! What are you guys doing here? Wait, that was stupid."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Peach began mumbling "igotitwhenyouwerefightingbowser...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Igotitwhenyouwerefightingbowser....."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I GOT IT WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING BOWSER! THAT'S WHY YOU WON!"  
  
*sniff sniff* "How could-a you?!"  
  
"You didn't stand a chance! But that's not the PROBLEM right now!"  
  
"Will you both shut up?! We have a dangerous situation here! The computer reads that the bomb came from Bowser's castle!"  
  
"He WOULD do such a thing."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there's chapter 2! R/R!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the good reviews...shure there's only a few, but still, a lil goes a long way! :) well here's the next chapter! P.S. Anything in * * is a comment from me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will you both shut up?! We have a dangerous situation here! The computer reads that the bomb came from Bowser's castle!" The chancellor shouted.  
  
"He WOULD do such a thing." said Peach.  
  
With that, another loud explosion was heard.  
  
"They must have missed, there was no damage to the castle...it hit somewhere in town! I hope Toad got the word out in time...Mario, as Chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm afraid I have another favor to ask of you..."  
  
"I'll do what-a I can."  
  
"Luigi, would you help him?"  
  
"WOULD I?! FINALLY! AN ADVENTURE WHERE I CAN SHINE OVER MARI...I mean, of course."  
  
"What-a?! YOU'VE ALREADY HAD-A YOUR OWN ADVENTURE!!"  
  
  
  
**In Town**  
  
*reset the clock....again....gettin confuzled yet? Back to when Toad left to spread the word*  
  
"EVERYONE GET INTO YOUR HOUSES! LOCK YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS! HIDE UNDER YOUR BEDS LIKE BABIES!!!"  
  
Everyone just stood there staring at him...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and staring...and....you get the picture.  
  
"ARE YOU IDIOTS DEAF?! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"  
  
And that's when the whole town ran around like idiots screaming in fear and panic. With this, Toad pulled out a whistle and blew it to get their attention.  
  
"Everyone just calm down! Get into your homes, lock your doors and windows, and find a good hiding place in case we're invaded. Make sure you have plenty of supplies to survive. Our army is doing the best they can! Mario's even here to make sure we're all safe."  
  
When he made that comment, everyone was relieved and walked into their homes.  
  
"Its really quiet here...at least nothing bad can happen."  
  
*Toad has just made the stupidest comment in his life. Yall should know me by now...*  
  
The second after he made this comment, he was bombed. With a big BOOM!!!!!!  
  
"Crispy fried mushroom anyone?" Toad said with a blank look on his face. He walked back to the castle with this look on his face...  
  
  
  
**Back at the castle**  
  
A black crispy looking Toad walked in.  
  
"Toad! What happened?! Never mind. Toad, I'd feel so much better if you accompanied them. Just so you can send me reports and updates on your progress."  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
"Peach..."  
  
"I'd love to go with!"  
  
"I need you here. Not only for your safety, but I need to learn how to work this damn cappuccino machine! And this computer system."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I can't allow you to leave on another adventure. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"We have to declare war master Bowser! It's the only way they'll learn!"  
  
"But Kammy! My love lives there! It couldn't have been her! I just know she'd never do such a thing!"  
  
"SHE HATES YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"I need another cigarette."  
  
  
  
**Back in town**  
  
"It's-a really quiet-a since everyone left-a..." Mario commented.  
  
"It's-a disturbing." said Luigi.  
  
"AND IT'S-A THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU!"  
  
-Mysterious evil-like voice. I don't FEEL like telling you who it is.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT-A LEAVING ALIVE!"  
  
-Another weird evil kinda voice. I don't feel like tellin you who THIS is either. so HA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ok...fine. It's Wario and Waluigi. God knows if they're brothers...cousins...I dunno, but they're a team. A bad one, but a team. Wario eats too much, and Waluigi has an eating disorder. But something's not right here...and its not coming from Wario's behind.  
  
"What-a are you guys doing here?"  
  
"WE'RE HERE TO STOP-A YOU!"  
  
"From what-a?"  
  
"Um...Waluigi?"  
  
"Don't-a look at-a me. Am I getting-a too fat-a?"  
  
"Grr....whatever, we're just supposed-a to stop-a you. ATTACK!"  
  
"I AM GETTING-A FAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M GOING ON A NO-FOOD DIET-A!!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIE LUIGI!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tune in next time for the big fight! The first of a few....or maybe many....whatever the number, R/R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's part 4...I'm bored and at home with nothing to do!!!!!!! Ok, now that that's outta my system, enjoy the fight! Oh, the rest of the story iz interesting too. Oh! And I forgot to add the dizclaimer!  
  
Dizclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! They are all proud property of Nintendo.  
  
~*~  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIE LUIGI!" Waluigi lunged at Luigi. He missed by a mile and landed face first into the ground. Wow, action packed ain't it? Well, that's that. Wario and Mario started goin at it. Punches and fists flyin everywhere. Wario started thinking of food out of nowhere...and he began to get hungry. Luigi pulled a sandwich out of nowhere and threw it at Wario. He missed, but Wario could smell it and he ran like no fat man ever ran to a sandwich before. While he gulped down the sandwich, Mario and Luigi started sneaking away, but Wario turned around. Out of nowhere a high- heeled shoe hit him and he was knocked unconscious. Mario walked up to it and picked up the pink shoe. He took one look at the dainty size of the shoe and knew it could only mean one thing.  
  
"Mario! Don't forget about me!!!" Peach shouted as she gently floated down from her window up high in the castle. She put away her parasol and grabbed her shoe and slipped it back on. "I want to come with you!"  
  
"No way! It's-a too dangerous"  
  
"Princess I agree with Mario, you really should stay..." Toad added.  
  
"But I can help!"  
  
"NO!" Mario shouted.  
  
"I'm a decent fighter!"  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
"I'M COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" Peach shrieked.  
  
"ok..."  
  
"Ok. Let's go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I brought this map that was in our treasury."  
  
And they were off to Bowser's castle.  
  
  
  
**At Bowser's Castle**  
  
*Rewind back to when Toad was bombed*  
  
BOOM!  
  
"What was that?! AAAAAH! I need another cigarette!" Bowser said as he started puffing down his next one.  
  
"Don't worry master...it happened near Peach's castle in the town center. I wonder why?" Kammy questioned. "Oh well, no matter. We have to plan our revenge."  
  
"BUT IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THEM!"  
  
"THEN WHO COULD IT BE?!"  
  
When Kammy made that comment, the whole castle became dark. All the lights went out. All the torches and candles blew out. Any form of light was diminished. Bowser's cigarette even went out. And an evil laugh echoed throughout all of its hallways, all of the rooms, through the entire castle...  
  
~*~  
  
Well, whatcha think? I NEED MORE REVIEWS! If I don't get a decent number I might discontinue this for a while. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, let's recap the story. Peach and Bowser's castles have both been bombed, and they're blaming it on each other. Mario and Luigi are having some sibling problems, Bowser has smoking issues, Mario and Luigi have just won a fight against Wario and Waluigi, and Peach has just escaped to help Mario and Luigi with their mission. Where's Toad in all of this? Oh, and an evil laugh just echoed through the dark dark hallways of Bowser's castle.  
  
Dizclaimer: I don't own nunna theze characters!  
  
~*~  
  
"I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT A CIGARETTE!" Bowser screamed as the laugh slowly disappeared.  
  
"Calm down! The lights should go back on in a few minutes." Kammy said. She sounded annoyed...  
  
"What about the torches?!"  
  
"They're re-lightable! Anyways, the lights are the least of our problems. My wand is picking up some really strange magic energy. It's nothing I've ever seen before..."  
  
"WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"My feet hurt...how close are we?" Toad asked.  
  
"Barely even half-way there. We've got a long way to go still."  
  
"Damn...can we stop and rest for a while?"  
  
"Mario, he's right, we really should. There's a river right there. We can rest there."  
  
"Fine."  
  
And out of nowhere, they were being pelted with flower petals.  
  
"AAAH! THESE THINGS ARE SHARP!" Peach screamed. She'd lost a lock of her hair from one of them."  
  
"RUUUUUUN!!!!" Luigi screamed. But everywhere they ran, the lamb was sure to go. Wait...that's not right. Everywhere they ran, another barrage of the knife-like petals would hit them. Mario got tired of dodging them, so he sent a huge fireball towards the tree they were being shot from. A young woman in a yellow dress fell out of the tree. She looked up...  
  
"Hello there."  
  
-It's the one and only Daisy! But...never mind.  
  
"Daisy?!" Luigi screamed.  
  
"Hey Luigi! Sorry...I've been running for hours...some bad bad guys are after me! I was just using an attack to protect myself. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're going-a to Bowser's castle to stop-a him from bombing-a the Mushroom Kingdom."  
  
"Really? That's...strange...wait, what do you mean stop him?"  
  
"He's been shooting explosives at the castle and town!" Peach said.  
  
"He's been bombing you? That's strange...he's being attacked too! I was walking past Vista Hill...and I saw a huge Bullet Bill fly into his castle! It was moving really fast. There was a really big explosion. The weird thing is...the smoke trail left by it came from near your castle."  
  
  
  
**In some distant place**  
  
*rewind the clock to the beginning!*  
  
"Are all the plans ready to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then lets start the first phase."  
  
"Ok...I'll go and give the army the signal"  
  
"Good...finally, everything is falling into position."  
  
"Excuse me...who are you, and wha--no! It couldn't be! You! What are you doing here?!"  
  
A loud scream was heard in the distance...  
  
~*~  
  
Well? whatcha think? good, no? R/R! 


End file.
